If I Lose Myself
by amanda2887
Summary: Post Good Form. A possibility to who's in the second cage. One-Shot Neal awakens to find himself reunited with the one person he never expected to find in Neverland. "You grew up, didn't you?"


**A/N: Ok this is my idea of who's in the cage beside Neal. The Italics are actual quotes from the movie Peter Pan (the more recent one, not the animated). Enjoy! Let me know what you think because this is my first fic.**

"Peter!" she shrieked, in hopes that he would stop whatever 'game' he was playing. "Peter, please!" she begged in one last final attempt before she poured out into sobs.

Out of his drugged state, Neal finally began to awaken. "No, it can't be," he whispered to himself as he recognized that soft voice. It wasn't possible. It had to be another one of Pan's game, an obvious attempt to get to him. Neverland was always horrible at night. It wasn't completely unusual to hear the Lost Ones crying. It couldn't be her.

"What the Hell?" Neal was baffled about his new surroundings. He cursed himself as he remembered Felix carrying Henry away and how now he was trapped as Pan's prisoner. Neal kicked his foot into the cage with no prevail of escaping. If he would have just stayed with his father, they would've had a chance. But then who would save Henry from his father? He wanted to believe that his father would never harm Henry, but his father was a lost cause. Truthfully, his mind raced with images of the days he was a Lost Boy and how much he hated this place.

Wiping her tears, Wendy peeked out of her cage to realize that Pan's other prisoner had finally awoken. "Peter, I just want to go home. Please, just tell me what you want?"

There it was again. That voice. How is it possible?

"Wendy?" Neal's voice broke as he said her name. Her memory still burned into his mind. The kindness she and her family shown him and how she made him part of her family.

"Who's there? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Wendy questioned, startled that Peter's other victim knew her. She straightened her gown trying to sit up more.

Neal shook his head. Had he failed her too? What was she doing here? He told the shadow he would go willingly with him as long as he left the Darling's alone. She sounded so young. Had she always been in Neverland?

"I'm so sorry Wendy. This is all my fault. But I'm going to fix this. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

"Who are you?" Wendy softly asked as she started to get the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

"It's Baelfire." Neal hated going by that name. After he had escaped Neverland, he wanted to wash away all memories he had of that name. It seemed easier changing his name and trying to rebuild his new life, instead of focusing in on the memories of abandonment and pain. Wendy however, was the exception. The shadow didn't even start to bother her until he made his way into her life. Yes, he was to blame for her being there. Wendy Darling and her family was his only good memory as Baelfire.

"Bae? But how is it so? Peter told me you were gone, that you left Neverland. " Wendy was puzzled. Was Peter right? Did Baelfire never care for her?

How could he have left Neverland without her? she wondered. Wendy brushed off that thought as her time in Neverland she never did see Bae. Peter had always kept her away. Maybe he didn't know she was there. "You grew up, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry Wendy, I would have never left without you. I had no idea you were here. It's just when I escaped this place, I never looked back until now.I mean I used to count the days I was stuck here. "

Wendy hugged her knees as she thought of what it would be like to grow up. The idea as a child of growing up seemed so prepostorous, but now what she wouldn't do to experience life. "You warned me about magic and I didn't listen. And now I'm stuck here."

"Are John and Michael-" Neal wondered what had become of her brothers.

"I don't know." Wendy sniffled. "I don't know. It wasn't all bad. But things changed, Peter changed."

_"I want alwyas to be a boy, and have fun." _

_"You say so, but I think it is your biggest pretend." _

Neal scoffed, Peter change? No, there was a word for Peter Pan and it wasn't your Disney version.

"After Peter's shadow came for you, father didn't believe us. He told me that I needed to grow up and stop 'stuffing' the boys' heads with my silly stories. I figured maybe somehow I could talk Peter into letting you come home."

"We'll figure something out." Neal swore."I know what he wants from me, but why is he doing this to you? You told me that he didn't want you, that he let you go?"

"He likes games. He made a joke of calling me Wendy bird-"

_Peter wanted to prove that Wendy had no place in Neverland, so he jokingly ordered the boys to shoot her. _

_"Well,we have our orders! Shoot the Wendy bird." one of the Lost Boys announced. _

"There is nothing funny about Pan. He's sick and twisted-"

Wendy began to piece the puzzle together. Peter resented her babying the boys but she took on the motherly role. There was a new boy, Henry. He was so unlike the other boys. There was something special about him, she just couldn't see it till now. "Henry. Everything changed when Henry arrived." She overheard Peter and Felix talking and she didn't give it much thought; but maybe it wasn't Baelifre he was looking for all along. The boy he had been looking for all along was Bae's son. That's why he let him leave Neverland.

"He's-"

Wendy quickly interrupted "You're his father, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Henry's my son. That's why I came back to Neverland, to bring him home. Wendy, I can never repay you for what you did for me. But you can come with us. You don't have to stay here. You can go home."

"Thing is, I don't know where home is anymore. You're obviously grown up and if you're grown up, then what does that mean for my family? Are they even alive? I just wish-"

"I know I know. But Wendy, I'm not going to leave you here. I'm going to get us out of here."

"Henry is a good kid. When I first met him, I thought I could see John or Michael in him. But really I was seeing you all along." Neal smiled. "You're right, though. We have to get out of here. Peter is trying to manipulate Henry into thinking he's unloved, that he's unwanted. I know you don't want to believe this, but every moment Henry spends here, the faster he becomes a Lost Boy."

"That's what I'm afraid of, but Henry he's this amazing kid. I didn't even know I was a father until recently. You know I got him away from Pan, only to get him taken away once more."

"Henry told me that he thought that you were dead though. That was the night he heard Peter's music." Neal sighed deeply.

"It's a long story, but I survived. And that's why I have to get to him. Maybe Pan we'll throw mercy at you and let you out of this cage-"

_"Why do you have to spoil everything? We have fun, don't we? I taught you to fly and to fight. What more could there be?_

_"There is so much more."_

_"What? What else is there?" Peter questioned. _

_"I don't know. I guess it becomes clearer when you grow up. "_

_"Well, I will not grow up. You cannot make me!" _

"He's too smart for that. No, he wanted us to reunite. Bae, it's hopeless. We're stuck here."

"No we're not!" Neal encouraged. There are others on this island, others who are looking to save Henry-"

Always such an optimist, but her time on Neverland slowly changed that. "What Like Captain Hook? Pan said he told Hook about our 'little guest' but he also said it was highly unlikely that he would come save us."

"Nah, Hook and I have history. He wouldn't be down in Neverland if something hadn't changed with him."

"He's the reason I'm here. I don't trust him Bae. He and Peter used to work together."

"_Promise me one thing...Leave Hook to me."_

_"I promise." _

Neal scoffed. Why didn't that surprise him? After all, he was the one who sold him out to the Lost Boys. "Yeah somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Neal confessed to Wendy.

Wendy was unsure of how much she should confess to Bae but the thought of escaping Neverland was all she could cling onto right now. Once upon a time she believed in Peter Pan and even cared for him. She could stll recall the day she gave Peter a kiss, and how he quickly pushed her away. Now that Henry made into the island, Peter was clearly not the same. And maybe Bae was right. Baelfire made it out of Neverland and obviously grew up, maybe it was her turn now.

"Bae, when we make it out of here. I don't know what happened to my family, but I want to find out. And if turns out-" Wendy wiped a stray tear away.

"You took me in and made me part of your family, and I will repay that favor. We're getting out of Neverland, though." Bae reached his hand out to clasp Wendy's, squeezing her hand to show her that this is one promise he intends to keep.

**I'm not a very good writer and Baelfire/Wendy/Peter spoke to me. I always loved the young Baelfire/Wendy relationship. I know OUAT Peter Pan is evil but I'm wishing for some kind of Peter Pan/Wendy scene. I'm sure Wendy brings a completely different side of Peter out. Also, I saw a Pan/Wendy video and now I waiting for the show to give me something on those two. We've only met Wendy once, so it was hard writing her. And it was harder to write Baelfire (neal). So hopefully you enjoyed this reunion. Let me know by commenting. This was meant to describe Baelfire/Wendy as a brother/sister relationship.**


End file.
